Flash of Time
by huffleclaw22
Summary: In a flash of time, Hannah had been robbed of her childhood innocence. They all had. War was approaching, and it would arrive sooner rather than later.


**A/N: JKR owns all characters in HP's epic world! :)**

* * *

_**Flash of Time**_

November 3rd 1996, 3:15 PM.

Hannah Abbott was laughing happily as she enjoyed some Sugar Quills with Neville Longbottom on their Hogsmeade trip. "So then I said to Seamus, I said, nah... I bet you twenty six galleons that Snape uses hair gel. But Seamus was sure it's just naturally greasy. I said I didn't believe him. So that sly little git sneaks into Snape's quarters at night and finds no such hair gel. And that, lovely Hannah, is how I lost twenty six galleons!" Neville was saying.

"What a ridiculous thing to place such a large bet on!" Hannah exclaimed.

"I know it was pretty damn stupid now that I think back on it, oh well..." Neville shook his head, chuckling.

"Oh Neville," Hannah giggled, looking away.

The sunshine was warm and bright over the small Hogsmeade village. It was a nice day, warm, yet cool as well. Neville licked his blue raspberry flavored Sugar Quill as he slowly leaned over, pulling Hannah closer to him.

"I really feel like I can talk to you, Hannah, you aren't like the other girls," Neville mused, looking directly into her eyes. He liked the way her long honey blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight radiating off the glass windows of the various shops.

"No?" Hannah asked.

"No. The others are just, eh, I dunno. I get scared easily, with girls who are too high strung. The lot of them in our year are just a bunch of social butterflies, kinda makes me feel socially awkward," Neville shrugged. "But you, you're usually quiet. Bubbly yes...yet still fairly quiet. You're only super talkative with friends, but you're shy too," he added.

"I see. Yeah, I feel a bit uncomfortable around people who are overly social sometimes. The only people I'm really close with are the girls in my dorm, they're my best friends, then you and Ernie MacMillan and Seamus," Hannah said.

"I like our little group, it's nice," Neville laughed.

"Me too, it is," Hannah giggled.

"So...I've been meaning to ask you..." Neville started.

"Yeah?" Hannah looked at him.

"Did you get invited to Professor Slughorn's dinner?" Neville asked.

"Er, no. Why?" Hannah cocked an eyebrow.

"O-Oh, uh, just wondering. I heard he always invites a select group of students to have dinner, and then determines if he wants to induct them into this club of his or something like that," Neville shrugged.

"Did you get invited?" Hannah asked eagerly.

"Yeah. I-It's because of my parents I think. I probably won't get in," Neville brushed it off.

"Don't be so negative. I'm sure Slughorn will love you!" Hannah beamed at him.

"I dunno. We'll see I guess. I also heard he throws all these parties...sounds like fun, but I'd never get a date," Neville said.

"I'll make a deal with you. _If _you get in. _I _will be your date to his Christmas party," Hannah offered.

Neville's eyes lit up. "Really Hannah? That would be great!" he exclaimed happily.

Hannah laughed. "Yes Neville, really!" she replied with a bright smile.

This was one of the best days of Hannah's life so far. It was a shame that poor Hannah had no idea what was to come the following morning.

* * *

November 4th 1996, 11:28 AM.

It was a cool morning in the NEWT greenhouses. The air held a heavy fog and a suspicious and sinking feeling fell over the grounds. It was as if a death omen were to arrive any minute. Of course, to the students, not a thing was out of place.

That was, until _it _happened. "Miss Abbott," Professor Sprout's voice snapped the sixth years out of their plant and non plant related reveries.

Hannah looked up to see her head of house wearing a serious yet worried expression. "Yes Madam Sprout?" she asked nervously, slowly pulling off her gloves.

"Could you follow me outside for a moment?" Professor Sprout asked quietly, her voice shaky and scared.

"Of course Professor," Hannah looked away to avoid all the stares she was recieving from every direction as she followed Professor Sprout outside.

Professor Sprout gently laid a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Hannah, Professor Dumbledore has recieved an owl from your father at the Ministry of Magic..." she started slowly.

Hannah's breath caught in her throat, it had to be serious for her dad to not owl her directly. Something told her that he wasn't just owl-ing to say hello. "A-And what did the owl deliver?" she managed to choke out.

"A letter. It's about your mother. Oh poor, sweet girl. Oh dear Hannah...you're mother's been murdered by Death Eaters," Professor Sprout admitted, looking away so she didn't have to see the pain fill the young girl's face.

"My-My what has been what?" Hannah stammered, stifling a sob.

"Your mother, Hannah, she's gone," Professor Sprout said, then hugged her tightly.

Hannah burst into a fit of shaking sobs all over her Professor's Herbology coat. Pomona didn't mind, she understood how unbearable it must have been to hear such an awful phrase at such a young age. She knew the poor girl was only sixteen, not nearly old enough to lose her mother.

Finally, Hannah lifted her face so she could look at Professor Sprout again. "What's g-going to happen now?" she asked, her voice cracking on every other word.

"Your father is coming to get you later this evening. Until then you'll pack up your things and wait in Professor Dumbledore's office. I've got to get back to class, take as long as you need, after this class I'll have Susan help you pack," Professor Sprout replied, giving Hannah's arm a sympathetic squeeze before walking back inside.

Once she was alone, Hannah collapsed against the side of the greenhouse building, and let it all out. Her very being shook with every choking and shuddering sob. She couldn't take it. She felt like she wanted to avada kedavra the daylights out of the next person she saw wearing a black cloak and mask, like she could take on the Dark Lord all by herself.

"Hannah! What happened? You okay?" asked a panicked male voice. Even though it was close, it sounded like it was coming from far far away, because Hannah could barely hear over her heart pounding in her chest and her violent sobbing.

"Hannah, what is it? Talk to me!" Before Hannah realized what was going on, she'd been wrapped up in Neville's warm and comforting embrace. Slowly, she looked up to meet Neville's kind hazel eyes.

"Nev-ille," she choked out his name.

"Can you tell me what's happened?" Neville asked softly.

"M-My Mum...she's been...m-murdered. B-By the-the Death Eaters," Hannah sobbed.

"Oh Merlin...I...I. Damn. I'm so sorry Hannah, if I'd known, damn it I'm so sorry..." Neville was apologzing profusely. Even though he hadn't anything to do with the matter, he just thought apologizing would make Hannah feel better.

"T-Thank y-you. My Dad i-is coming t-to get me. Later. I-I've g-got to pack. I'm leaving Hogwarts," Hannah managed to tell him between sniffles.

"For how long?" Neville asked in alarm. He'd never admitted it, but he'd really liked Hannah since third year, and he didn't want her to leave. Not ever.

"I-I don't k-know yet. C-Could be the rest of the year," Hannah stammered, still shaking in his arms.

"Well...in case I don't see you for a long time...there's something I've got to tell you," Neville said slowly, nervously.

"What i-is it?" Hannah choked out.

"I-I like you," Neville admitted. "Like...really like you, alot."

Hannah's eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably, distancing herself from his embrace. "I've got to go and p-pack now," she said, and collected herself enough to get up, leaving Neville alone against the side of the greenhouse.

Neville sighed heavily as he watched the girl of his dreams trudge back up towards the castle. He closed his eyes in the bright glare of sunshine and he could hear the other students exiting the greenhouse. Just then, he felt a soft peck on his left cheek, and his eyes snapped wide open. "I like you too, bye Neville." Before the kiss had even registered, Hannah had completely disappeared from view again.

Neville brought his hand up to his scorching hot cheek. He grinned as he thought of the badger goddess marking her territory. Then he remembered why Hannah had even kissed him, why he'd even confessed his feelings for her... because she was leaving. Her mother was gone forever.

'Just yesterday she was joking around with me, now she's so broken I barely recognize her,' Neville shook his head. In a flash of time, Hannah had been robbed of her childhood innocence. They all had. War was approaching, and it would arrive sooner rather than later.


End file.
